1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for improving the gripping surface of a hand tool handle or implement. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, the invention provides a method for applying a rubber-like gripping surface on a drum stick, tool, or other implement, without significantly increasing the diameter of the handle.
2. Background of the Invention
Hand tools with wood, fiberglass, or even metal handles are well known in the art. Other implements, such as drumsticks, sporting equipment handles with similar gripping surfaces are likewise quite common. A trait of such tools is that the gripping surface of the handle is some what slick to start our with but becomes even more problematic as the user tires, the user's hands become sweaty, or the user fatigued. In such situations, tools are known to dangerously slip from the user's hand. In fact wooden implements may become even slicker over time as the user's hand wears the surface smoother and as skin oils are absorbed into the implement.
The problem is well recognized and there are a few solutions available. For example, hammers are commonly available with a fiberglass handle having a rubber grip. Many craftsman prefer wood handles over fiberglass handles and there are few options for applying grips to handles which have been manufactured without such a grip.
One solution sometimes employed is to dip the handle in a solution that leaves a rubbery coating over the grip. This solution has not been well received for a number of reasons. The technique requires a person to buy much more of the solution than is actually applied to achieve the dipping process, the material does not always adhere well and may actually make a tool more dangerous, the material runs to the lowest part of the handle and usually creates a “bump” in the handle at the lowest point, the process can objectionably increase the diameter of the gripping surface, and many materials “grow” with use and become loose on the handle. Such materials may also eventually shred, causing hand blistering.
In relation to drumsticks, percussion mallets, and the like, musicians have long preferred wooden implements, whether because of mass of the implement, the subjective feel, the sound produced by wood versus other materials, or simply even tradition, such implements can become quite slippery when the musician's hands become sweaty. To produce certain percussion effects, the musician may actually need a light grip on the implement, further compounding the problem.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a system and method for improving the gripping surface of a tool or implement which provides a secure gripping surface, is relatively inexpensive, easily applied and does not significantly increase the diameter of the handle.